


Family secrets

by BeckiWriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon is my plaything, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just Plain Crack, My muse took over, Team Crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckiWriter/pseuds/BeckiWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is out for the truth about Merlin's Father. And somehow the other Knights get roped in, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about from being ill and having only merlin episodes to watch...  
> My muse took charge and I just couldn't stop...  
> BTW, this is NOT Beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own!

MERLIN: Right. What is it with you and nobles?  
GWAINE: Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away. MERLIN: You didn't know him?  
GWAINE: Just some stories I've been told.  
MERLIN: Yeah, I know how that feels.  
~(-)~  
Gwaine could still remember that day, well, at least as much as he could remember whilst being drunk. He could remember the pain in Merlin's eyes, the self-loathing. And that was what surprised him. 

Self-loathing? Why? Well, he was going to find out. And soon. 

He walked quickly down the castle corridors, to absorbed in his thought to notice who else was in the corridor until he collided with a mountain of flesh and muscle.

"Oh, hey, Pearce," Gwaine said, pulling back and looking up into the face of his fellow knight.  
"Hello, Gwaine," Percival replied, " Anyway, what's up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well- firstly, you're sober, and secondly, I'm not exactly easy to miss" 

Inwardly, Gwaine winced. He didn't like lying to his friend- but...well, Merlin was a greater friend than any of the knights. 

"Yeah,well..."  
"Well what?" Percival asked "What're you hiding this time? Have you kissed the innkeeper's daughter again, even after he threatened you?"  
"No!" Gwaine replied hotly  
"Hey... have you begun the prank war again? Even after everything Arthur said to us? Oh, come on Gwaine!" 

The speech astounded Gwaine, who had never heard his friend say so much before. And suddenly a thought came to him. Percy may be not be a big speaker, but it was almost impossible to keep anything from him if he really wanted to get it out of you.

"It's Merlin," he admitted, " He said some thing to me about his father, but then he suddenly changed the conversation. I want to know what he's hiding. Will you help?" 

~#~ 

Merlin walked along the corridor, humming absent- mindedly to himself. It was a song Kilgharah had sang to him last night when they had met. He couldn't understand all the words but from what he did understand, it was about friendship, loyalty and trust.  
He was in a good mood today. The sun was shining, Arthur was safe, no annoyed sorcerers were raging war on Camelot, and his dragon had told him he was doing a good job! In fact, he was in such a good mood, he didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"Heya, mate!" Gwaine said cheerfully, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders.  
"What?" Merlin asked warily  
"What do you mean, 'what'?"  
"What have you done?"  
"Oh, come on! Can't I just greet my friend out of happiness that I've seen him and not because of needing his help to get him out of a pickle?"  
"Well," Merlin replied, shrugging off Gwaine's arm "You could-" Gwaine brightened considerably "-But then you wouldn't be you."

Gwaine's face fell. "Oh, alright. The princess wants me to tell you to take the day off."  
"What?! Is he enchanted again?"  
"Again? I've not heard that one before."  
"Arthur was enchanted and started acting nice to me, so I caught him and knocked him out before poisoning him so the spirit would leave and then giving him the antidote just in time."  
"Cool!"  
"Anyway, he's not enchanted?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay!"  
Merlin immediately dropped the basket he was carrying and then ran down the corridor.  
Gwaine grinned to see Merlin in such a good mood. Then he turned around, picked up the basket of clean laundry Merlin had dropped, and went to explain to the princess why he had told his manservant he could have the day off.


End file.
